


Talk A Little Louder

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: After leaving the garage Maya would be more then a little dazed wouldn’t she, here’s my take on that.





	Talk A Little Louder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse I’m in love with Maya, also sorry for the title I was listening to Speak a Little Louder by November Lights at the time I was writing this, and I think it fits because of the ringing in Maya’s ears so she’d want Travis to speak louder to try and hear him over the ringing.

Talk A Little Louder

 

She had been sure she could have made it, why was she so slow, why didn’t she fasten her helmet strap, why did it have to explode right at that moment, why can’t she hear?

Maya shakes her head slightly but then winces because that was dumb as Travis helps her out of the garage that had almost been her tomb and the tomb of 5 others, he’s talking to her she can see his lips moving but she can’t hear him and isn’t sure she should freak out just yet or wait a little while so she’ll just wait and ride it out sure it will go away with time, she nods slightly hoping that was the right answer and closes her eyes as she keeps walking when she suddenly jolts and forces her heavy eyes open and notices she’s sitting on the end of Station 19’s Aid car, she can see Andy getting checked over and her father is near her, Jack is being looked after by a firefighter from Station 42, Ryan and his partner, officer Karen Reis, are being looked after by someone else from Station 42 as Travis walks over to her.

“Put the oxygen mask back on Bishop and you’re tangling the IV line.”

She manages to pick out tangling the IV and looks to her arm to see an IV in it and knows it’s fluids and can feel the cold wetness surrounding her, it’s a blanket and cold pack and both items feel very nice on her sweltering body, she wishes he would talk a little louder right now, so she could really understand him.

“I’m fine Travis.”

She just won’t mention the ringing in her ears but lets him take her temperature and check her pulse because she knows it makes him happy, ok he’s closer that helps her hear him.

“When your pulse goes back to something normal and your breathing is easier then I’ll believe you’re fine but until then you’re staying here how I tell you; that was a close call Maya and we could have lost you guys, we almost did…we wouldn’t have gotten in in time it was so close…the water heater was a great idea.”

She almost nods but just smiles instead, she can hear him just over the ringing, so it’ll go away soon she’s positive, and the building migraine will go too once she eats and takes some pills and maybe sneak in a nap because she’s tired, so she will not say anything about it.

“Wasn’t my idea I just said we need an explosive, it was Andy she thought of fire being the only thing to get us out and on using the water heater to do it, do I really need this mask we didn’t inhale smoke.”

She closes her eyes and takes a few deep breathes with the help of the oxygen mask, she doesn’t need it, but it does help her feel better, and he just nods and knows it’s true she doesn’t but she looked a little out of breath so he wanted to help her, she can feel him watching her, so she opens her eyes and pulls the mask away.

“What?”

He looks like he’s over thinking, and she knows that’s not good, she does it often enough herself she knows it never leads to anything good, she puts the mask back on to listen to him, the fresh oxygen really does help with breathing.

“I should have done more, I should have been able to figure out how to help you guys, I should have-”

She shakes her head, again that’s a mistake she needs to stop doing that as it makes the ringing get louder and waits for a few seconds before she glares at him until she’s ready to remove the mask.

“You did a helluva job Travis, you couldn’t have done anything more then what you were doing, you’d make a great Captain one day if you wanted the job. Stop worrying over what you think you should have done or this and that, we all made it out, you did all you could and so did we, it’s over. Now our shift needs to end I need a nap.”

She said putting the mask back on and closing her eyes as he smiled, he was so glad they were all safe he can’t even put it in words how glad he is, and takes her readings again and asked her to open her eyes, so she could follow his finger because he needs to check her, she rolled her eyes before doing as he asked before closing them again and mumbled something he couldn’t understand before she moved the mask to speak clearly.

“I need a nap and a beer, oh and food that sounds good too, can we please have our next shift be really boring where nothing happens I’d enjoy a break.”

Travis laughs and nods, she’s glad he’s so close to her and she can hear him over the noise in her ears because she knows if she had asked him to speak louder he’d know something was up.

“I agree with you there, I’m sure we can talk it over with the higher ups and end shift a little early then you can get a nap, but drinks sound good and food does too, did I tell you about the eggs Grant made for me this morning for breakfast, he spent 45 minutes cooking them at 150 degrees and you know what they were amazing, best eggs I think I’ve ever had.”

She snorts and removes the mask.

“Oh, you got it bad for him, woo Travis get some!”

She laughs and knows he’s ignoring her as he shakes his head and moves away from where she’s sitting to go check on the others and turns back to yell making sure others hear him as well which she’s glad for, so she can hear him.

“I can tell you’re feeling better Bishop, and for that remark next shift when you’re 100% and not breathing into an oxygen mask wrapped in a wet blanket with fluids going into your arm I’m making sure you get put on duty mopping all the floors and checking the hoses.”

She laughs into the mask and takes a few deep breaths, closes her eyes and just ignores the ringing that’s beyond annoying and actually hurts a little but she’s not sure if that’s just the migraine and hopes a nap will make it all go away along with pain pills that’ll she hopes she gets soon once they get back to the station, she’s still going out to get drinks with them all tonight even if she can’t really hear right now, she needs to relax after today and will be alright by tomorrow for sure.


End file.
